ni2fandomcom-20200214-history
Chile
Overview Independence Day is January 15 Monarch Day is March 1 History The Dutch Colony of Chili June 21, 1505 - December 31, 1604 Chile’s history began when the Dutch arrived from Europe in 1501. They quickly took over and set up colonies in the area. Most history of the native’s that lived in the area before the Dutch were destroyed because of time and poor protection. Most natives died threw slavery but most people were happy. Chili officially became a colony on June 21, 1505. The Dutch Crown ruled over Chili for the next 100 years. Chili was a very loyal colony as most people loved there rule over the land. Then Portugal started a war to take Chili. The Portuguese won and Dutch Chili was given to The Portuguese. During the War for Chili the French Ruled the Bottom Half of Chile as The French Colony of Chili. After the Civil War in Portugal was over The Portuguese took The French Colony of Chili. The Chili’s were united as The Portuguese Colony if Chile on August 30, 1605 The Portuguese Colony of Chile August 30, 1605 - January 14, 1753 The people enjoyed The Dutch’s rule more than they liked Portugal’s rule. Over the years, Chile started to act more and more like its own country, Portugal was fine with this because Chile was mainly Dutch with some French and would take some time for it to be more like Portugal. The main thing that the Portuguese enforced was Slavery, they made it very common. In 1747, along with other South American Nations started to change their views on the Portuguese, so did Chile. Chile got three different groups to oppose the Portuguese. The Rich, The Natives, and The Freedom Party. The only people who wanted to stay with the Portuguese were The Loyalist. With the help of Gran Columbia, Chile got most of The Loyalist out and declared independence from the Portuguese on January 15, 1753. The Freeland of Chile January 15, 1753 - January 14, 1757 Chile declared independence from the Portuguese on January 15, 1753. There was little war for dependence. The war was very limited on the Portuguese side because of the Dutch-ness that was still in the area of Chile. The Portugese tried to take some cites but ultimately failed due not that many people in Chile wanted to help Portugel, and The Chilean’s really wanted to be first independent nation, and finally Portugal had to deal with Gran Columbia. The Monarch also, at the time viewed Chile as a place that The Portuguese never really controlled. The colony was originally Dutch, the Monarch never really felt like the land was Portuguese because of that. Chile was recognized as Independent by Portugal on January 15, 1757, making it the First Independent Nation in The Americas. There was a power gap between the three groups during this time, it is unclear who was really in charge during this time. The Republic of Chile January 15, 1757 - March 12, 1760 The First President of Chile was President Alejandro Rojas. He was a former Commandeer for the Portuguese Military and a descendant of one of the first Portuguese people who moved to the Colony. He was also The 5th richest person in the Republic and a person who would do anything to get more money. Because of this he taxed the poor in a way that for every Chilean Escudo they had, they were left with half a cent. He made the rich impossible to tax, he forced the Native Americans into Stricter Slavery, and he did nothing when the poor started to did due to starving due to his policies. To increase labor even more he enslaved the middle and poor classes, he did this one a week before the election to make sure he could get elected again because the enslaved couldn't vote. He got elected again and set up a new government where he was The Supreme Dictator. March 12, 1760 was the last day of the Republic. The Next Elections were set to be in 1760 years. The Rojas Dictatorship of Chile March 13, 1760 - January 14, 1763 As soon as the Dictatorship started it was corrupted. Dictator Rojas was corrupted by the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th richest people in the nation. These people made The Dictator take all the remaining freedoms and money of the slaves and give it to them. They then made him take the rights away from the remaining non-slaves who were not White, Male, and Own a Corporation and turning the nation into a nation of slaves. Only about 10,000 people were not slaves at this point. Also at this point all slaves were forced to be in the Military/Police. Because of all this the Slaves started to plan a rebellion. Taking out the Dictator and the Rich. The first phase of this rebellion was to take control of the capital and kill The Dictator and the others who were really in-charge, which would be easy due to the Slaves in the Army. Part of his rebellion would be to change the money giving into one were all people were paid equal for their work in each field of work. Meaning all Janitors get paid the same, $1.15 per hour. All Teachers were paid the same, $20. And so on. The Government would also control who much goods would cost, at least the ones they could control. The only way that the cost and payment could change is if the Government and The People vote one it. The Rebellion started on January 15, 1763. The 10th year of freedom from Portugal. The Rebellion’s First and only battle was a win for the slaves which was no surprise. The rebellion’s leader, Jorge Esbellian personally killed Dictator Alejandro Rojas and the people who were really in-charge. He then led the people throw the county to find all the rich and supporters of The Dictator, and killed them. After it was all done the people elected him as the Monarch in a Constitutional Monarchy. He was officially the Monarch starting March 1, 1763. The Elective Monarchy of Chile January 15, 1763-''' This is the current state Chile is in and the longest lasting one yet. King Jorge was the first and only ruler of the nation for almost the year, this was so he could make the rules for running the government and such. He made a new constitution, the main differences were that it could now be changed and it was much stricter in the rules and punishments. On January 1, 1765 the first election for Prime Minster happened and The Council of Electors. They were sworn in on January 15, 1765. Elections were planned to be every 5 years. With a max of 3 terms unless the people wanted them to serve a 4th and 5th term. Later, in 1798 a new law was passed. The Church of Chile Act of 1798. This was added after Queen Isabella I, King Jorge I’s Wife. Had a dream in her old age after King Jorge I’s Death on May 18 of that Year. He was 50. His Daughter Queen Martha I would later be elected as Queen on May 18 of 1800 at the age of 21. The Monarchy and House of Royals are the only people who decide what is in the rules for The Church of Chile. Some of the Laws are passed to anger the Papal States, a country the Monarch has a history of hating The Papal States. Queen Martha I died on March 29, 1857, at the age of 78. Her Husband, Consort Alexander I was already dead so The Royal Minster, Jaques Esbellian took over as King Jaques I. On March 29, 1859 King Jorge II was elected at 18. It is now 1881, Ruled by King Jorge II, 40. Hoping it will survive on a very confusing South America for many more centuries. Past Leaders of The Nation ''President'' '''President Alejandro Rojas B. May 30, 1720 - D. January, 14 1763. Death by Beheading from Leader Jorge Esbellian Ruled January 15, 1757 - March 12, 1760 as President Corrupt Dictator Dictator Alejandro Rojas B. May 30, 1720 - D. January, 14 1763. Death by Beheading from Leader Jorge Esbellian Ruled March 13, 1760 - January 14, 1763 as Dictator Very Corrupt Monarchs House of Esbellian ----- March 1, 1763 -'' '''King Jorge I Claim to Throne - People voted him to become the Monarch on March 1, 1763 B. June 17. 1739 - D. May 18, 1798 Ruled March 1, 1763 - May 18, 1798 as King Died as King at 50 by Strain on Bones Queen Isabella I Claim to Throne - Wife of The Late King Jorge I B. February 8, 1736 - D. July 18, 1821 Ruled May 18, 1798 - May 18, 1800 as Queen Willingly abdictated for Queen Martha I Died as Monarch's Mother at 65 by Heat Queen Martha I Claim to Throne - Voted by the People on May 18, 1800; Thrid Child of The Past Two Monarchs B. April 16, 1778 - D. March 29, 1857 Ruled May 18, 1800 - March 29, 1857 Husand - Consort Alexander Died as Monarch at 78 by Old Age King Jaques I Claim to Throne - Royal Minster at The Death of the Past Monarch; Older Brother of Queen Martha I B. December 2, 1778 - D. June 19, 1860 Ruled March 29, 1857 - March 29, 1859 Willingly abdictated for King Jorge II Died as Monarch's Uncle at 82 by Old Age King Jorge II Claim to Throne - Voted by the People on March 29, 1859; First Child of Queen Martha I B. August 8, 1831 - Ruled March 29, 1859 - Wife - Consort Lilya '''''Prime Ministers Prime Minister Arveo Maregio Home District - Antofagasta Offical Parties - Companies Growth Party and Capitalist Party ?th Prime Minister Completed Terms - 1st, 2nd, 3rd B. August 3, 1801 - D. May 19, 1876 Ruled January 15, 1835 - January 14, 1850 Prime Minister Marco Helrabi Home District - Los Logos Offical Parties - Equalistic Party ?th Prime Minister Completed Terms - 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th B. May 5, 1822 - Ruled January 15, 1850 - January 14, 1870 Prime Minister Isabelle Maregio Home District - Antofagasta Offical Parties - People's Worker's Party ?th Prime Minister Completed Terms - 1st, 2nd Current Term - 3rd B. November 5, 1827 - Ruled January 15, 1870 - Royal Ministers Royal Minister Prince Eduardo Esbellian Appointed By - King Jorge I; His Younger Brother 1st Royal Minister B. October 4, 1726 - D. July 12, 1789 Died as Royal Minster at 63 Royal Minister Princess Jellinca Esbellian Appointed By - King Jorge I; Her Older Brother Continued By - Queen Isabella I; Sister-in-Law 2nd Royal Minister B. July 17, 1741 - D. March 1, 1812 Ruled July 12, 1789 - May 18, 1800 Royal Minister Prince Jaques Esbellian Appointed By - Queen Martha I; His Younger Sister 3rd Royal Minister B. December 2, 1771 - D. March 29, 1857 Ruled May 18, 1800 - March 29, 1857 Became Monarch at the End of His Rule as Royal Minster Royal Minister Prince Alexander Esbellian Appointed By - King Jaques I; His Twin Brother Continued By - King Jorge II; His Nephew 4th Royal Minister B. December 2, 1778 - D. June 21, 1877 Ruled March 29, 1857 - June 13, 1877 Died at age 98 after being Hospitalized after 3rd Heart Attack Royal Minister Princess Maritsa Esbellian Appointed By - King Jorge II; Third Child of His 5th Royal Minister B. July 31, 1860 - Ruled June 13, 1877 - Politics Info on government structure, ideology/policy, leaders, capital, maybe ethnicity/religion if pertinent, diplomacy maybe Demographics Info on ethnicity, language, religion, etc. populace in general's info Military Some foreign relations and all info on all military, land, sea and air Economy Info on government economic policies, exports/imports, situation, etc. all info on economy whatsoever☁Category:Nations